


Loose Ends

by hyunniekyoongmb



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: F/M, I suppose light angst again, I'm a sucker for the take care of them trope, and these dorks of course, do we?, light angst is big brain, we love one shots that don't resolve anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunniekyoongmb/pseuds/hyunniekyoongmb
Summary: Love is never a happy ending on its own. Especially if you still love someone else.
Relationships: Lee Kwangsoo/Jeon So Min
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Despite my ships, I'll always be supporting the members' real life happiness. As always, this is just fiction <3 9012 forever!

"You're in love with her." 

Se Chan stood in front of him steadfastly, matching his point blank accusation. Well, maybe he's overthinking it. It was more of a very direct statement… a statement that, if true, would make things messy and complicated. 

It's true.

Kwang Soo swallowed, gathering words, trying to be careful, but Se Chan beat him to it.

"You're in love with her… _still? _" He paused. "Or is this a recent thing…"__

__"I..." Despite being so much shorter than him, and in general a very amiable and lighthearted person, in this confrontation the other man seemed intimidating and downright scary with an anger or confusion._ _

__Because, as Kwang Soo had realized, night after night and thought after thought, the situation of having feelings for Jeon So Min wasn't exactly a friendly one._ _

__"Tell me, Kwang Soo," Se Chan said. His hard expression faded away for a moment as he quietly added, "Please, Hyung."_ _

__It had all caught up to him. _Feelings. _Messier than any betrayal he could pull on the show was a betrayal of his heart.___ _

____If he had to tell the truth to someone, though, it would be Se Chan._ _ _ _

____"I am... in love with her." Kwang Soo faltered. " _Still. _She just never felt that way about me." He left it at that. No matter all the banter or skinship or meeting each other's eyes… it was platonic. He got the message a long time ago.___ _ _ _

______His head did. Not his heart._ _ _ _ _ _

______The conversation paused as both men took in the quiet. "Oh." Se Chan leaned back onto the railing of the stairwell, nodding like a metronome… as if that could be a way to process his thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You know I have a girlfriend, I'd never do anything-" Kwang Soo began._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I know, Hyung. You're not that type of person at all." Se Chan held up his hand, looking taken aback. "Don't mistake what I'm saying…"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kwang Soo nodded. "Alright."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Se Chan, a little more seriously, continued. "You'd obviously never act on these feelings. I know that for sure. But the fact that you have those feelings isn't right."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The shame he felt in his stomach everytime he was with her stewed inside him. "I thought I had moved on. I did move on, didn't I? I don't understand why I still feel this way."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kwang Soo looked away, but the glass walls only reflected his tired expression. "I'm an awful person."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're not," Se Chan said. Firmly, like it was final. "But you can't go on like this. It's not right to anyone."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I know," Kwang Soo said. "I've known." He had weighed his options time and time again, but this time he was just as bad as Haha at making a decision. Whatever he could do just didn't seem like the right thing _to _do.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Kwang Soo grimaced. "How did you even find out?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Se Chan had to give a cheeky smirk at that. "I've been spending more time with So Min recently-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I've noticed_ , Kwang Soo thought. 

"And, just about always, you're looking at her." Se Chan looked up, searching for Kwang Soo's gaze. "Always in the way you look at the person you love." 

_How many times must have I been looking?_ Kwang Soo thought. But that's not what he wanted to ask. The thing he needed to know more than anything else… 

____________He knew he didn't have the right to know how So Min felt about him now. He's deep in a moral debt. And he keeps taking out more loans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He just _can't._

______________"What can I do? I have to love Sun Bin with everything I have, and forget something that was never even there. There's no answer I haven't thought of."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Se Chan looked like he wanted to offer his opinion. And Kwang Soo wants it. If there were another way…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I'll be here for you," Se Chan reassured instead. "Always."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Kwang Soo closed his eyes. "No, that's okay. But instead-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Se Chan nodded, and for his lack of common knowledge he must have known what Kwang Soo would request._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Please look after her for me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Se Chan opened his mouth, sympathy apparent in his eyes, but Kwang Soo went on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I mean… steal her away if she gets too close with another guy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ha Neul. Idols._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Let her relax when she's tired."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Never let her hurt herself again, never let that happen like Kwang Soo did the second he stopped glancing at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Sit next to her when she's near-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The highlight of any sitting mission, the best part of lunch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"-and text her when she's far."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________In the morning, anguishing over what to wear or the cruel morning cold. In the afternoon on lazy off days, finding a constant in their lives. In the final minutes of the day, bidding a goodnight or sending useless messages until tiredness took over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Kwang Soo exhaled. Se Chan waited._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"But really, most importantly… if she wants to be in love, support her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Small tears formed at the corner of his eyes. He blinked them away hurriedly, but Se Chan, a little too quick, pulled his senior member into a hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I can be here for the both of you. I... love you both so much."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Take care of her, Se Chan," Kwang Soo choked out. _Whether in the show's lovelines or in private or anywhere else. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________All he could do was move on. And let go, completely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of spamming my fics- but I hope that's alright because I've worked on a lot more! >o<
> 
> Thank you for reading (╹◡╹)


End file.
